Simply Life
by darks-god-head
Summary: Kaykyo is not your average rich teen. Though she is meant to take over her father's company, it is better for a son to, so Kaykyo acts and dresses like a guy, not far from Haruhi. She decides to join the host club, and meets Umehito Nekozawa, a childhood friend, who she convinces the host club have him partake. How will their guests and Tamaki handle these two new hosts?
1. Chapter 1

Simply Life

Chapter 1

**Hello loves I am new here to fanfiction and even though this is my first fanfic it is not my book. But I hope you enjoy! :3**

Hey my name is Kaykyo (pronounced kay-keo) I am 15, and 5'4, I have a small figure and flat chest. My short dark red hair reaches the back of my neck, and covers my cursed eyes. My left was bright blue and my right was a deep purple. I was originally from America, but moved to Japan a year ago. My mother is Korean and my father is Russian. I have a younger sister and bother, their both spoiled brats. Some facts about me, just because my family is rich doesn't mean everything is happy and perfect. My father expects a male to be the head of the family and take over his business, that's why I cut my hair short and dress as a guy. I am not good in my father's eyes, since I am goth. I have been sent to Ouran High School. My father has enrolled me as a male also. Now you are all caught up let's begin the story.

I stepped out of the shower onto the heated floor. Its one of my favorite places in the house. After drying off, I head to my room to see my male Ouran uniform cleaned and pressed laid out on my large bed. I sighed and threw the collared shirt and tie on my already messy floor. I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and t-shirt on, and then the light blue overcoat finally I pulled on my favorite black and neon green converse. I sprinted down the stairs and grabbed a bag of skittles on my way out. Nick, my limo driver, was waiting for my out the door. "Hello," I say with a friendly smile. He is one of the only people who doesn't judge me or cares about my family status. I jump into the back, and put my headphones in and hitting shuffle. Animal I Have Become, by Three Days Grace began blasting in my ears. I stared into space watching the world around me fly bye.

Soon the limo slows to stop in front of the huge pink school. _You got to be kidding me. _I thought as I jumped out and began to walk down the drive, looking at the pink cherry blossoms that blew around in the air and played with my hair. A large group of girls stared at me as I walked by. I just ignored them and stalked into the 2nd year classroom. I sat in the back next to an empty seat. I put my head on the desk and stared at the floor, I heard the teacher call my name. I stood up abruptly slamming my chair into the wall, everyone jumped and faced me. "This is Kaykyo please be nice to him." The female teacher said a bit taken back by my sudden movements. I sit back down, taking notice of the girly looking boy. He was short with big brown eyes and brown hair that almost looked like mine. _He should be interesting to study today_. I thought watching the boy. He seemed to work hard and ignored the two redheads between to him. I almost laughed a few times with the way they acted towards him, almost treating him like a girl.

After school I didn't want to go home right away. So I followed this boy to Music Room Three. _Shish how many rooms does this stupid school have? _After a few minutes I entered and was attacked by a wave of rose petals, after a coughing fit I stopped to see a blond male sitting in a chair and around him was the boy I was following, the twins that were harassing him in class and an evil looking raven haired boy writing in a black book. "Welcome!" They said in am over cheery voice. "I am just looking for a quite place to sleep so ignore me." I said walking over to a small bench next to a door. I put my headphones in and put my arm over my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

That didn't last very long. I opened one eye when I felt weight on my stomach. Looking down at me was a small boy with blond hair and big brown eyes. I shot up, scaring the both of us. "What's your name?" He said unfazed that I almost threw him at a wall. "Ummm Kaykyo." I stammer, making sure my hair was over my eyes. "Really, it's a cool name, I'm Honey-sempi, and this is Usa-Chan." He said happy holding up a pink stuffed bunny, he jumped off my lap and ran to a tall guy with short black hair and an expressionless face. "Takashi, meet Kay-Chan!" He exclaimed climbing onto Takashi's shoulders. _Damn this kid got energy._ I smirked, just then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I reacted out of instinct, I let my knees buckle. I looked up to see the twins, staring at me in shock. I put one hand on the ground and shot my legs into the air, twisting my body and landed on my feet facing them. "What do you want?" I asked with a bit of attitude. They just stared, at the events that took place in the past few seconds. I smirked and turned around to be wrapped in a death gripped hug by the blond kid that was on the chair when I first entered. I tried to pull away but was just gripped even harder. "Can't breath!" I stammer, that's when he let go. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled to the blond. "Daddy is proud that you stood up for those evil perverted twins!" He gushed hugged me again. "Let go for me or so help me, you will regret the day you were born. H let go and was in a corner in knees in his chest and the color drain form him, even his cloths. "Is he bipolar?" I asked the Boy Lolita, he just shrugged. "How are you people anyway?" The question seemed to perk up the interest of the idiot in the corner. Flower petals swirled around him as he said in a prince voice. "We are the Ouran High School Host Club, where Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. "I get the feeling its gunna be a long year." I said pinching the bridge of my nose."

**Tada! Its done my first chapter of my first fanfic. –Feels accomplished- **

**Tamaki: I'm so proud of you –hugs-**

**Me: get off Tamaki and do the disclaimer **

**Tamaki: -pouts- fine darks-god-head does not own OHSHC only her OC and imagination the rest is owned by their respected owners.**

**Me: good job **

**See you in the next chapters loves! **

**Please review I love criticism (in moderation) and advise **

**I love you all bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Life

Chapter 2

"So is that your decision to join the host club?" The raven haired boy asked pushing up his glasses so I could not see his eyes. "I don't see why not." I shrugged, "It can't be that bad." The twins gave me a devious smile and linked arms with me and lifting me off the ground. "So will you be-" One started started, "Our toy?" The other finished finished. "No way." I deadpanned becoming dead weight. They seemed shocked and we all toppled into a heap of arms and legs. I was suddenly yanked to my feet and wrapped in another death gripped hug. "Will you stop that? I don't even know your name!" I yell at the blond, that sent him to a corner. "Well, in the corner is Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, you have meet Honey, and Mori-Sempi, this is Haruhi, and I am the Shadow King or, Kyouya." The raven haired boy adjusted his glasses again, with almost an evil smile. The color slowly came back to Tamaki as he stood.

"Welcome to the host club Kaykyo." Tamaki flipped his hair; Kyouya just sneered and kept writing in his black book. Just then the door that I was just sleeping by opened. A tall guy wearing a hooded coat and had a puppet that looked like a cat peeked out. His eyes were covered with his black hair. "So I heard there is a new host." He said in a creepy voice. Tamaki squeaked and jumped behind Kyouya shaking in fear. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turn around to see the same guy inches away from my face. It felt like his blue eyes were staring into my soul. "Hello there my name is Umehito Nekozawa would you like to join the black magic club?" I thought I recognized the name but before I could answer a bright light shown on Nekozawa's face, shear horror spread across his face. "You murders!" He yelled running out of the room, dragging me with him. He slammed the door and locked it. I could hear Tamaki and the twins banging on the door and yelling.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. He didn't answer; he only walked closer to me inches from my face. "Why do you hide you eyes?" He said softly, this creepy voice faded into a soft caring one. "I know about you, we met when we were young." My eyes went wide, I barely recognize him. "How?" I stepped back. He removed his hood and pulled off a wig, reveling light blond hair. Now I remember him, our fathers work together and we would play together when we were little when our parents would have parties. He had moved to Japan a long time ago and I haven't talked to him since. "Holy shit is that you Neko?" I covered my mouth with my hand. He nodded eagerly with a smile on his face. I hugged him tightly a big smile on my face. "How did you know it was me?" I asked. "How could I forget that hair and your eyes?" His face had a small blush and he wrapped a finger around a short strand of my hair. I couldn't help up smile at my childhood friend. Tamaki had broken down the door; the light seemed to cut through Neko like bullets. Tamaki ran up and picked me up like a princess; I thrashed around in his grip. "Are you okay son?" "I'm fine let go of me!" I squirm even more trying to get out of his grip. Neko had shoved up his hood so his blond hair was hidden. He picked up a small charm and said; "while you're here would you like to buy cursed charm?" he inched closer to Tamaki, who cowered in fear and dropped me. The twins hid behind Tamaki and slowly walked out of the dark hallway. Both Neko and I burst into laughter. Once Neko put is wig back on we both entered the host club room. The hosts were tending to their clients; they stared at us in horror. "Ladies meet our new hosts Kaykyo, the dangerous type, and Nekozawa, the creepy type. I sprawled out on a couch and sneered at the girls. "Hey." I said nodding my head. A blush came across a few of the girls faces and inched toward me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Neko glaring into the girl's backs. I had to smile at that. "Umm hi." A brunette said inching closer. "Hey." I sneer. _God all these girls look the same._ "Sit I don't bite." I smile as the girls sit down. I got an evil idea. I slammed my hands on the table leaning nose to nose to the girl who had spoken. "I will only bite if you want me to." I purr running my tongue across my bottom lip. The girl fainted and the others blushed on their already red faces.

After the host club closed and everyone was cleaning up Kyouya called an announcement. "Well today was Kaykyo and Nekozawa's first day of hosting, I do believe the girls are scared of you though Nekozawa." "Why did you-" Hikaru started, "Hire Nekozawa." Kaoru finished. "Kaykyo and Nekozawa were childhood friends when they were in America, I think he would be more at home if he had an old friend with him." He sneered at me when he said him, Kyouya knew my true gender. "How did you know that?" I tried to keep my cool, knowing he wanted a reaction. "Neko-Chan why don't you like light?" Honey asked pulling on Neko's cloak.

I know why, it's not a fun memory. His father would set up a room with the brightest lights he could and make him stay in there for days. He could not have any food and water until he was so weak he had to go to the hospital. So now he embraces the darkness and tries to avoid as much light as possible. A sad look came upon Neko's face. "It's a story that should never be told." Neko ruffled Honey's hair with a sad smile. I had to look away, I still couldn't get his screams out of my head. Neko's child voice begging his father to let him out. I looked at Neko, he looked like he was about to cry. "Well I must be going." He flipped his cloak and disappeared. I sighed, "That's Neko for you. I ought to run also." I waved and walked out.

Kyouya POV

After Kaykyo, left I had a plan. I could see that Nekozawa really cared for her. As soon as Kaykyo entered the room, I instantly knew who she was; my father had mentioned her and told me to keep her as an ally and also Nekozawa. Her appearance would benefit the entire host club.

**Tada! It's done! Chapter 2 :D So I will try to update every weekend but since I was home sick today with no voice I decided to do another chapter :p I might have chapter 3 up on Saturday or Sunday**

**Me: Kyouya do the disclaimer.**

**Kyouya: what is in it for me?**

**Me: my love and affection**

**Kyouya: you have feelings?**

**Me: -pouts- your mean **

**Kyouya: your point?**

**Me: do the disclaimer **

**Kyouya: why?**

**Me: because I have a keyboard –looks at both Tamaki and Kyouya evilly holding laptop-**

**Tamaki: please don't –hides behind Haruhi-**

**Kyouya: -goes wide eyed- okay I'll do it**

**Me: good good –taps fingers together-**

**Kyouya: darks-god-head does not own Ouran Highschool Host Club only her OC and imagination everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Me: bye loves please give suggestions and reviews! Bye! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Simply Life

Chapter 3

**A/N Kaykyo has begun to refer to Nekozawa as Neko if you haven't noticed**

When I got home my father was very mad. My lateness did not help. I defiantly had his temper as soon as I entered he started yelling. I didn't even know for what but just yelling in general. I just kept walking until I got to my room where I slammed and locked my door. After I picked up my laptop about to draw. Then I got a Skype call from Neko, I did not know how he got my Skype name but I answered anyway. "Hey." I said cheerfully to Neko. He looked more tired then usual; his pale skin shown in the light of his laptop screen and the background was swallowed by darkness. "You alright?" I asked, with a worried look. He gave me a weak smile and nodded. I knew something was wrong but it looked like he didn't want to talk about it. I could hear his mother and father yelling in the background. "So how is life since I last saw you?" I asked. His smile faded, "It's been rough." "I'm sorry." Was all I could manage. There was a banging on Neko's door, terror struck his face. "Look I have to go." He said quickly and stopped the call before I could protest.

Nekozawa POV

I couldn't let Kaykyo see my parents this mad. I felt bad hanging up on her, we had so much to catch up on. My father slammed open the door I instantly flinched, knowing what was to come. "ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?" He yelled, I hung my head, knowing what was coming next.

Kaykyo POV

I changed out of my uniform and into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black T-shirt with a panda on it and a gray overcoat with the right sleeve ripped off. I pull on a pair of red converse, and run down the stairs. My father was yelling at one of the maids, so I slowly sneak out the front door. Nick was waiting for me, I jog up to him. "Hey what are the directions to Nekozawa's house?" "You can just get in and I will drive you." Nick offered. "Meh, I think I will walk." I shrug. He wrote down the directions and handed them to me. "Thanks!" I call as I jog down the drive.

After about twenty minutes I arrived at a big white mansion. I sighed and knocked on the door. Their butler answered with a small smile. "May I help you?" He asked in a flat tone. "I am here to see Nekozawa." I say in a bold voice. In the background I heard yelling. "I am sorry he is busy right now." The butler began to close the door. "I demand to see him." I say slightly louder flipping the hair out of my eyes. The butler gasped at my cursed eyes. "Kaykyo." He whispered in shock. "Now let me see him." I demand, the butler stood out of the way as I briskly walked past him. I ran up the stairs when I heard the screams of Neko. I opened his door to see his father beating him. "Stop!" I yelled grabbing his fathers arm. He just jammed his elbow into my face, sending me to the floor. I shook it off and jumped in front of Neko and began blocking the hits his father threw. Finally he stopped glaring at me. I could feel the bruises forming on my arms. "Why are you here, cursed" He hissed on the last word. "You have no right to do this to him!" I yell looking to the heap of my friend on the floor. "He is my son I can do whatever I please with him." The man sneered, and then continued. "Just like your father can do the same to you." I took a step back in horror how did he know about my father's abuse? "We will continue this conversation later, Nekozawa." His father hissed and stormed out of the room.

I immediately sat next to Neko looking at the wounds his father inflicted. "I'm so sorry." I whispered looking at the horrible cuts and bruises. He smiled weakly and whispered; "I am alright just let me be." "No I am taking you back with me." I get him to his feet and wrapped my arm around him and helped him though his window.

~Back at Kaykyo's house~

Neko was currently in my shower getting the blood off him. Suddenly my father knocked on the door. "Kaykyo, I need to speak to you." He called. _Shit! _ "I'm in the shower!" I yell darting into the bathroom. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _I grab a towel and threw it over the black shower curtain. I stepped into the shower not looking at Neko. _Damn it this is my favorite jacket!_ The bathroom door opened. "So I heard you stopped over the Umohito residence earlier. "Yea I did me and Neko saw each other today at school." I call mentally slamming my head against the wall. "Yes and Nekozawa's father said he has run away if you see him let me know alright?" Father said a sneer in his voice he knew Neko was here, but he didn't care. "Alright." I said in a fake cheery voice, telling him I knew that he knew. When I heard him exit my room I breathed a sigh of relief putting my head against the shower wall. "Umm can you leave, please?" Neko asked a deep blush crossed his face. He stood nervously in the corner the towel wrapped around his waist. I also blushed and stepped out, my cloths were completely drenched. I change into a pair of black and gray plaid lounge pants and a blood red tank top. I wrapped a towel around my neck. "Umm my shirt is full of blood may I borrow one larger one of yours?" Neko exited the bathroom wearing his sweatpants and a towel around his neck. I felt my face grow red. "Yea, here you go." I looked away and tossed him a large black sweater. I had bought it a while ago and have fallen in love with it. It was made out of soft cotton and went down to my knees. He pulled it on, it actually fit him nicely. It hugged his waist and was lower on his shoulders, showing off his pale skin and collar bone. "Thanks, for everything." He gave me a weak smile. I smiled back. "Hey that's what friends are for."

**Its finished! I feel accomplished and I am tired. **

**You are all amazing! I would like to thank DevineTrace13 for the review and so so so so so so so sorry for the whole posting chapter one twice…. Weird… **

**Me: twins! Do the disclaimer!**

**Twins: alright darks-god-head does not own OHSHC only her OC and imagination everything else belongs to their rightful owners. **

**Me: thank you I love you please R&R and see ya :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Simply Life

Chapter 4

~one week later~

I woke up to Tamaki and the twins jumping on my bed chanting; "We're going to a commoner's mall!" They stopped when I kicked Tamaki off my bed. I dragged myself out and stared at the hosts, only Tamaki the twins and Neko. I could see Neko had a slight blush across his face. I knew why also, the memories of last week came back.

~Flash Back~

After Neko had showered and changed we sat on my bed and talked for hours, catching up on life. Then one of the maids walked in, she never cleans or comes into my room, she wasn't really a maid more of my father's mistress. She dusted here and there, I could tell she altered her uniform, so it was lower cut and the skirt barely touched her mid thighs. "Why are you here?" I hiss. She had no idea I was a girl, and would sometimes flirt with me also. She would also ignore my cold glares and everything I say. "Let me get this." She said reaching behind me, we were face to face. I slowly crawled away trying to get out of the horrible smell of her perfume. She just kept advancing. I felt a jerk on my arm and I was pulled into a tight embrace. "Neko-" I started. "Leave him alone and get out!" He hissed, she just sneered and pranced out of the room.

~End of Flash Back~

I gave Neko a small smile. "Give me a minute to get ready then let's get the other hosts." I grabbed cloths off my floor and went into the bathroom. I decide to put a thick layer of eyeliner on. Then changed into a pair of gray faded skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with a bleeding heart on it, then I pulled on my favorite black beanie. I stepped out of the bathroom and said; "Well lets get the other hosts and go to this commoners mall." I link arms with Neko and Kaoru. As we were walking out the door father walked out of the guest room with the slut maid. "Where are you going?" Father asked, he was in a good mood. "I am going to hang out with friends for a while." I shrug. "Alright." He turns and walks back into the guest room and the maid followed waving her feather duster at us. I roll my eyes and storm out of the house.

Once we were at Kyouya house he was still asleep. "Kyouya, wake up." I taunt, everyone else seemed terrified. I poked his face multiple times. "Wake up!" I squish his face, Tamaki slowly backs away taking the twins and Neko with him. I couldn't understand why. Then I felt a hand on my wrist, Kyouya thrown me over him onto his bed and rolled over me so his knees were on either side of my rib cage. His face inches from mine. "I know your true gender, and if you do not want it discovered you will let me sleep." He said as we were nose to nose. Then he rolled off and went back to bed. "Okay fine just meet us there when your not in a mood." I sigh and jumped off the bed. "Mr. Cranky Pants will be joining us later in the day." I shrug acting like Kyouya didn't just almost sexually harass me. "Alright let's go." Neko said picking up on my tone.

We finally got to the mall, to see Kyouya leaning against a limo writing on his book. "Someone cheered up." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Let's just go okay?" Kyouya sounded annoyed. I headed toward the malls door when I heard Tamaki squealed "Haruhi!" He squealed. Only Haruhi was wearing a skirt. "You're a girl?" I stammer. She just nodded and smiled. I guess it felt good to know that I want the only girl at Ouran who wasn't a self-centered bitch who only cared about entertainment. "Cool." I shrug. We stared to walk around the mall wandering around stores. Then we passed a group of girls, it looked like they went to public school. They reeked of cheep perfume. "Ha! Look at the slut hanging out with a bunch of guys." The ring leader snarled. Tamaki threw a glare at them. "Well he found the boyfriend; you think she's sleeping with the other guys?" One bleach blond laughed. "Just ignore them." Honey said tugging on the hem of Haruhi's skirt. The girls snickered, and began to follow us around. When they weren't talking about us they were ogling at guys. We had lost them for a while so we decided to get some lunch. While in line someone ran and hugged me. I struggled against their grip but his smell was familiar, finally he let go. I instantly recognized him, "Carnival!" I smile and hug him again. He was my friend in America also. "Why are you here?" I was so happy to see him. "My parents said something about merging companies with the Ootori family." Carnival shrugged. He looked much better then before, he still covered his right eye with his long, black hair. To be safe he also wore an eye patch, when Carnival was little his mother went insane and cut his right eye out. He had gotten taller; he was almost as tall as Mori. He wore all black all the time, almost like Neko. "Then I would see it appropriate to introduce myself as Kyouya Ootori, the youngest son of the Ootori family." Kyouya said stepping forward, writing in his black book. I smiled; Kyouya really acted more like a business owner then a teenager.

I heard annoying giggling, the girls had found us again. _Damn it not now. _"Hey we found the girl and her harem of boys." One sneered. "We found the guy we were chasing also." Said another. The ringleader advanced on Haruhi. Tamaki wrapped his arms protectively around her glaring at the fake blond. I glare at the other girls who began to encircle us. I got the feeling this was common here at this mall and everyone just looked the other way. A girl with heavy makeup slowly walked towards me with a knife in hand. "So you are the stupid cheerleading gang everyone's been talking about?" "You have heard of us?" The girl brightened. "No, I just see a bunch of stupid teenage girls who think they are cool, but yet are really weak." I sneer. She snarled, "A guy would never dare hit a girl!" An evil smile spreads across my face. "Try me." She hissed and the other girls attacked the hosts. Tamaki shielded Haruhi from the fists of the girls. The twins just dogged stilettos and pink nails, while Mori and Honey did their ninja thing. Kyouya had slipped away somewhere. _That bastard. _I blocked and kicked as the girl, who seemed like second in command came at me with a knife. She had karate experience, but I have grown up with abuse and was raised in one of the most powerful dojos in America. I slammed my palm into her chin send her back. "How dare you hit a girl!" She hisses at me, I gave her a chance to cut through my shit. It reveled my tank top and my bra strap. (Not that I need one) Once she cut my shirt I pull her close to my face. "I can do whatever I want." I smile flipping my hair out of my eyes. "C-Cursed." She stammered. An evil smile escaped my lips. "We cannot cross their paths get out of here!" The girl yelled, they all ran out of sight. "Well that was easy." I give a genuine smile. "Um Kaykyo, we need to talk." Hikaru said, all the hosts looked at the cut in my shirt. I nervously scratched the back of my neck. _This is going to be a long explanation._

**It's done! The long pain forsaken chapter 4 is over. I am out of state so that's why it's taken so long to get this chapter done. Yes hahahaha cliff hangers my favorite to write :3 not read though.**

**Me: Hikaru! Kaoru! Do the disclaimer! **

**Hikaru: why?**

**Me: just do it please.**

**Kaoru: give us a good reason –links arms with Hikaru- **

**Me: slams head against wall.**

**Kaykyo: you stupid twins just do the freaking disclaimer!**

**Twins: -cower-**

**Me: thank you Kaykyo**

**Kaykyo: -shrugs-**

**Hikaru: darks-god-head does not own OHSHC or any of its charters-**

**Kaoru: Only her imagination and OC's **

**Me: good children and thank you so much for reading :3 please R&R and I will gave you love :3 well that's all for me bye loves! **


	5. Chapter 5

Simply Life

Chapter 5

We all just stood there for a moment staring for what seemed like hours. "So um where should I start?" I ask shifting my weight. "Come and sit, then explain everything." Kyouya said sitting down, he seemed totally calm, and acted like he knew all along. We all sat down, Neko on my right and Carnival on my left. "So, explain everything the best you can." Kyouya seemed to enjoy this way too much. "Well you seem to know a lot right now, Kyouya. But never the less I will continue. As of tradition the heir of the Ialovskaia is always the oldest, male or female. For over 20 years the first born was male, and my father wanted to continue this legacy, only I was not in his plan. Though as a child my mother insisted that I be treated as a girl, but now that we moved to Japan he wanted me to act and dress as a guy. I do not complain, but it isn't like I want this life either." I shrug finishing my short story.

"I never thought I would be able to meet The Cursed and The One at the same time here in Japan." Kyouya seemed almost smug about how he knew about our nicknames. "How did you know?" Neko said narrowing his eyes at Kyouya. "Whenever someone joins the host club I always do extensive research on the person. Also Carnival, we will become business partners in the near future, so we should knew each other. Right?" Kyouya had a hard time controlling his smile.

After a few hours of sitting around explaining things, talking throwing food at people. (Tamaki and the twins, I would never do something so evil) Then we decided to look around more. Kyouya didn't stop writing as he walked I couldn't help but laugh when he bumped into things. _I'll have to get that book from him sometime. _I couldn't help but notice how Neko had put his cape hood up and stayed in the shadows. I slowed down, and broke away from the crowed Neko stayed behind with me. "Are you alright?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He gave me a small smile. "Come on Neko what's going on?" I look into his eyes. He is so close to me I could feel his cool breath on my face. "I will be alright I am just tried okay?" He said brushing my hair with his fingers; he used to do that when we were younger. A blush crossed my face, I couldn't break eye contact with him. "Kaykyo! Were are you my precious daughter!" Tamaki called out running toward us. I quickly stepped back and composed myself. Neko seemed back to his creepy self. "I was just giving your daughter some curing tips." An evil smile crossed his face, I had to smile. _He could be cute sometimes._ _Wait! Why am I thinking these things? Am I going insane? Yes! That's it! I'm crazy, that's why I'm thinking that. Wait, could it be what I ate? No, even though the food was sketchy it would not affect me this fast. Gosh, I am crazy, I'm taking to myself! _I slam my head against the wall repeatedly. Tamaki and Neko both tried to stop me. I look at them both and with a creepy smile and whisper; "I'm not insane." Tamaki's face went white and he backed up. I couldn't help but laugh the facial expressions the both of them was really funny. By now the other hosts had joined us and were confused about Tamaki's paleness. The twins just shrugged and stuck their tongues out. Carnival gave Neko a suspicious look but shrugged it off. Honey ran and jumped into my arms giggling. I laughed as Honey sat on my shoulders like he does to Mori-sempi. Kyouya glanced up then kept writing, only looking up occasionally.

* * *

When I got home I was exhausted, I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. I did not get much rest though. A maid woke me up, asking if I needed help getting ready for my father's party. I grunted and rolled out of bed. I got into the shower, getting the smell of commoners off of me. After I changed into a short black dress, it went to my knees. The V-neck reached slightly lower then my collarbone but reached around exposing most of my shoulders. I wore black fishnet stockings, and black converse.

When I walked down the stairs the party had started. I silently walked down the marble stairway; my younger sister was being fawned over while my younger brother tried to get my fathers attention by acting like an idiot. _That's only gunna get you in trouble, asshole. _I thought to myself. I knew no one here, I hated these parties but I had to make my father look good. I grab a soda and sit on a chair in the corner. "Look who finally came to join us." It's snot-nosed sister, she's 10 and had the attitude of a 16 year old. "Shut up brat." I roll my eyes. "Don't be rude to me!" She stepped back, pretending to be in shock. "I am older then you I can to whatever the fuck I want." I shrug. "That isn't a nice word." She snapped. "You're not a nice word." I snort. She huffed loudly, and then smoothed her bright pink dress. I had to laugh, that got her even more mad. I just shrugged as she stormed off, I was glad to be left in peace.

Once the party had ended it was almost midnight, some people stayed and talked. As I walked up to m y room I felt a hand grip my wrist. "So you are a girl." A slow voice said behind me, their hot breath rolled down my neck. _This is not Neko, his air is cold and calming. Wait. I might get rapped and I'm thinking about Neko, god I am insane. _In a split second I wrap my fingers around the person's wrist. I throw my leg behind theirs with a sweeping motion. As I feel the person falling I twist their wrist and fling my hip out. Who lay on the floor before me was my fathers' slut maid. "You." I hiss glaring at her. "You've got some good moves, I will keep that in mind." She stood up and walked off.

I roll my eyes and head off to bed. Once I was in bed I couldn't help but ponder the day. Yes the hosts found out I was girl. But the thing that kept in my mind was how close Neko and I got today.

**Yay :D it's done chapter 5 is over and chapter will be here soon :3**

**I would like to thank DevineTrance13 for all the love she has given me :D she is a real support. **

**Me: Neko please do the disclaimer**

**Neko: -hides in shadows and whisper darks-god-head does not own OHSHC or any of its characters only her OC's and imagination.-**

**Me: -face palms- your supposed to state a fact not creep people out. **

**Kaykyo: -looks at me- your one to talk**

**Me: -hides under blanket- fine! I will talk to people how loves me –goes on internet- **

**Well that's all for me please R&R and give love :3 I will give love also well see you in the next chapter bye loves :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Simply Life

Chapter 6

Kyouya's POV

Late at night I couldn't sleep. I decide to read over my findings of today.

_Commoners have odd way of selling things, they have deals and people who dress and cheap outfits to promote their product. I am aware of the teenage girl gang was wandering around the mall today. I know we will get noticed right away but I would like to observe their actions. I am aware that Kaykyo is like Honey and Mori-sempi, as a marshal artist. I would like to see her in action. _

_To my surprise Kaykyo has reveled her gender to us, I knew all along but the reactions of the hosts was quite interesting._

* * *

_It was very hard to write and walk, I keep running into people. This is quite agitating._

* * *

_When Carnival had shown up Nekozawa's face had fallen. I get the feeling he has a major thing for Kaykyo. Carnival is supposedly gay, according to rumors it I am not completely sure about that._

* * *

_I have taken notice that Kaykyo and Nekozawa have broken away from the group and are talking by themselves. Nekozawa seems happy to be close to Kaykyo._

* * *

I looked at the drawing I did of Kaykyo and Nekozawa standing close together. It looked good to me, I think I will draw more of the two of them more often. I knew I had Nekozawa join the host club for good reasons. Not only for business purposes but who doesn't like a bit romance between friends. Tamaki is too stupid to realize his love for Haruhi and I have an interest for Kaykyo. Life is about to get interesting.

* * *

Kaykyo's POV

I woke up to Carnival throwing paper at my face. "Go away," I muttered. I could hear him laughing. I pick up a book that was lying on my bed and throw it at him. By the whimpering that came from him I could tell I hit him. "Wake up!" He threw the book back at me. I grunted as it hit me in the side. "Why are you here anyway?" I said rolling over to look at him. "I just thought I could visit." As soon as Carnival said that I shot up. "What did she do now." I could hear the concern and fear ringing in my voice. "It's nothing." He tried to reassure me. I remember the last time he said that his mother has cut out his eye. She did not technically but Carnival could not see out of his right eye and he did not have a pupil or iris anymore. "Here now." I snap my fingers at him. He slowing walked towards me. "Sit." I feel a bit demanding but Carnival would not admit that he was injured, ever. He knelt by my bed and I slowly removed his eye patch and brushed the hair out of his eye. "My god." I whisper. I could feel the color drain from my face. His scares were reopened, the same ones I had banged when we were seven. 'The One' was carved below his eye. "What the hell did this bitch to you?" I almost yell, dragging him to the bathroom. "Sit." I say pointing to the sink counter. I know I am being demanding but I woke up to my best friend's face cut up by his psychopathic hell bitch mother. This will the second time this happens.

* * *

Once I cleaned his new cuts and bandaged his eye. I had to control my anger against his mother. As soon as I was done there was a knock on my door. "What!" I yell, I was so not in the mood for people right now. "I am talking Carnival home now." Came a familiar voice. It was his mother. "No." I snap. I stand in front of Carnival. "You brat he is my son I do what I want with him." "Shut up you bitch." I hiss in her face.

"Kaykyo, I order to back down, NOW." A threatening voice came from behind Carnival's mother. I felt horrible letting Carnival go back with his mother but I have to listen to my fathers orders.

* * *

**It is finally done! Chapter 6 is over. **

**Me: -hides under bed and says I am done- **

**Kaykyo: okay since miss god-head over here won't talk to anyone anymore I will do the disclaimer. darks-god-head does not own OHSHC or any of its charters only her awesome OC's and imagination. **

**Me: -writes on paper and hands to Kaykyo-**

**Kaykyo: this idiot –points at me- would like to apologize greatly for the mistake she made on Friday. She also wrote that she is new to fanfic and is still figuring out how to use it correctly. This chapter has been updated so soon because of this stupid mistake and she wishes that you will not hate her for the mistake and she is very sorry. **

**Me: -hands Kaykyo one last note-**

**Kaykyo: so she also thinking of posting some drawing of Kaykyo and Nekozawa, oh come on couldn't you have said this yourself?! Anyway please agree or disagree with this idea and R&R she says bye loves but I am going to improvise and say see ya bitches. Just kidding I love you guys as much as she does, cause without you I would not be here so see ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

Simply Life

Chapter 7

Kaykyo POV

I could feel tears rising to my eyes. "Get out." I turned around, I will not let father see me cry. As he walked out of the room, I tried to hold in my tears but it was hard to. I aimlessly put whatever was on my floor. I didn't even bother putting on shoes I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

I caught a glance at my eyes in a large mirror, they were dull and lifeless. As I walked out the door I heard Father call. "You are going out like that?" I did not want to talk, as I walked out the door I flipped him off. I also ignored Nick and just walked wherever my feet took me.

I looked up to be at Neko's mansion, I continue my aimless walking. I opened their front door, despite the butlers' protests I kept walking. I walked right up to Niko's room, and let myself in.

* * *

Nekozawa's POV

I was at my desk when I heard the door open and slam closed. To my surprise Kaykyo was standing there. "Kaykyo, why are you here?" I stood, she was in horrible condition. Her eyes welded with tears. She ran into me, almost knocking me over. _For a small thing, she is strong. _I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her shaking and she quietly cried into my shirt. I brushed her hair through my fingers and whispered; "it will be okay, I promise." I don't know what is going on but it was enough to make Kaykyo cry. I haven't seen her cry, ever. Eventually her legs gave out but she did not stop crying. I carried her to my bed and held her, by now my shirt was soaked. After about an hour she fell asleep. I laid her on my bed and covered her in a blanket. Her feet were bloody I presume from walking without shoes. Her cloths were torn and her eyes were puffy.

* * *

After I cleaned the cuts on her feet I took off my shirt and continued my work. I felt bad. I haven't done a lot for the black magic club lately. I have mostly been at the host club but I don't have many costumers. I began carving a cured doll for the twins, I am not sure why they want it but they requested it. I sighed, I am worried about Kaykyo she has never acted this way before. I slammed my head on my desk repeatedly. "Neko what are you doing!" I heard Kaykyo call grabbing my hair. I wasn't wearing my wig so it hurt. I wined in protest and grabbed her wrist. She let go of my hair but I kept my grip on her wrist. "What's wrong?" I pleated pulling her closer. Her eyes dulled and the color in her face drained. "You can tell me Kaykyo." I said just below a whisper. She looked down and slowly backed away. Apparently she forgot that I was holding her wrist and I was on a rolling chair. Kaykyo began to cry again as she sat down on my bed. "Kaykyo." I whisper and wiped away her tears. "I couldn't help him, not then, not last night, not now. God what is she doing to him now." She whimpered as tears ran down her face. I pulled her into a hug. "It will be okay." I repeated over and over trying to sound confidant. I could feel her tears on my chest. Normally I am weird, creepy and enjoy freaking people out, but when it comes to Kaykyo I can't explain my feelings. I will discuss this with the members of the black magic club. I looked down at Kaykyo, she has calmed down a bit. "Can you tell me what is going on? Maybe I can help." I put a hand under her chin making her look at me. Her wild hair covered her right eye. I gave her a worried look. "This morning Carnival showed up at my house. His mother had beaten him and had done more damage to his eye again." She looked like she was going to cry again. I had to admit I do not like Carnival. Tears spilled down her face. "It's alright it will be okay." I whisper wiping another tear away. She hugged me again and whispered; "I don't know how much I can take anymore." "Don't say that, it will be alright." I tried to sound confident, I do not want to lose her.

* * *

After a while she had fallen asleep again. She looked very peaceful sleeping, curled in a ball. Her eyes would move under their lids, and her lips moved slightly moved across each other. I had gotten the maids to bring up some food for Kaykyo when she wakes up. I continued to work on my cursed doll for the twins. I heard Kaykyo murmuring in her sleep. That made me smile, she had always done that even when we little. It brought back many memories. Then it hit me, everything I have been feeling, about Carnival, being close to Kaykyo, and our childhood memories all piecing its self together. I love Kaykyo.

* * *

**Me: -slams head multiple times on keyboard- **

**Haruhi: um are you okay?**

**Me: -glares at internet people- your luck I love you all!**

**Haruhi: why?**

**Me: because, I am wring a romance and I am not a romantic person**

**Haruhi: okay…**

**Me: okay I am normal again I need your feed back on my suggestion! (reminder of last week I will consider drawing Nekozawa and Kaykyo if you agree and will give feed back off this chapter and the drawings I do) anyway… Haruhi can you do the disclaimer?**

**Haruhi: sure darks-god-head does not own OHCHC or any of its charters only her imagination and OC's **

**Me: thanks! Please R&R and I loves you all! And I am still sorry about chapter 5, so see ya next chapter Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Simply Life

Chapter 8

Nekozawa's POV

When Kaykyo calmed down and promised me she felt better she called her driver. I waved from my window as she left. I sat down on my chair and thought. _Why would I love Kaykyo? She is a bit head strong and enjoys beating the shit out of people. I have known her since we were little but I left America a long time ago. I left her a long time ago. Why am I thinking this? I have only seen her a few days and I am feeling this way? What if she has changed? You idiot no shit she's changed. What if she now loves Carnival? Wow that's low Neko, you need to get a hold of yourself. Take it one day at a time._ I had to agree with myself, I will see how this goes. One drawn out day at a time.

* * *

Kaykyo's POV

I wanted to thank Neko for being there for me. I had tried to call Carnival but there was no answer. I sighed and walked into my bathroom. Looking at my reflection my hair was a mess and out of my eyes. My face as pale with no show of color and my eyes were puffy from crying. My feet were wrapped entirely by Neko. I got ready for school sort of in a trance I was thinking about lot. _I wonder how Carnival is doing. Neko seemed upset when I mentioned Carnival. I wonder why. I guess he is unsure of Carnival, I will clear that up today. _I sigh walking out the door, I get the feeling today is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Okay I know this was an extremely short chapter. And please don't kill me, my laptop has been broken until today. But we need to talk –sits at round table with you- I need feed back. I might stop writing until I do. Also I have things to ask you. The twins, what shall we do with them relationship wise. **

**OC's will meet them**

**Follow the manga and have them like Haruhi **

**Have some yaoi shit with each other. **

**OR just leave them be (that's no fun though)**

**I also made the suggestion I believe 2 chapters ago of doing a Nekozawa and Kaykyo fanart and I NEED ANSWERS! Should I or should I not? Since I am feeling anti-social I will do the disclaimer. **

**I do not own OHCHC only my imagination and OC's **

**I hope to see you soon. Bye loves :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

Simply Life

Chapter 9

When I got to school Tamaki was being fawned over by girls and Haruhi looked pissed. I use the shadows and appeared behind her. Linking arms with her I ask in a small voice; "Jealous?" A deep blush spread across her face. "N-no." She stammered, I snickered and slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

I did not know where the black magic club is so I went to the host room to see if he was there. I heard a Kyouya and a female voice I did not recognize. I didn't want to intrude so I just walked in. Both of them clamed up and didn't make eye contact with me. "Sup?" I nod at the two of them and walked into the hallway the I first meet Neko again. As I began to down the hall I heard my name. I backed up so my back was against the door. "Even if you know about her, you cannot black mail us. I will have you removed from this school in the most horrific way possible." Kyouya sounded pissed. I shuttered and sprinted down the hall. It was dark and only one or two lights flickered at the corners of each slanted hall. Suddenly I slammed into another body. We both hit the ground, I grunted as I hit the floor. "What hell man." I mutter rubbing the side of my head. "S-sorry." It was Neko's voice. I stood and held my hand out to him. "Hey it's cool I didn't see you there." He took my hand and stood, giving me a half smile. "Sorry about the other day." I mutter. "I am glad to help." A small blush came across Neko's face. "I just feel bad since I kina of stormed in on you. I know you seem a bit uneasy with Carnival but he's good to me and everyone he meets." I smile at him. He just nodded and looked away.

We heard footsteps coming up toward us. A girl who looked to be about 10 ran up to us. "Nekozawa-san!" she squealed happily. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. "Who is this?" The girl snapped and hugged Neko's arm. "I am an old friend of Neko's is that an issue, little girl?" I bent down to her level and flashed an evil grin. I stood straight again. "I will take my leave now. See you later, Neko." I wave my fingers as I walk away, heading back to the way I came.

I listened on the other side of the door, the girl was gone but now Kyouya and Tamaki were talking. "She knows about Kaykyo, she is a flight risk." "But if she is suddenly removed by your family there will be concern and suspension everywhere." "True but our main goal is to keep Kaykyo safe, and in this school." "Alright remove all threats, quietly." Tamaki's voice was the last one to speak. I don't understand what's going on but both Tamaki and Kyouya are deeply involved.

* * *

Nekozawa's POV

I do not like the way Kaykyo talks about Carnival. He may be good to her but it is still hard for me to trust him. But I thoughts must be else where since Kyouya has filled me in on Kaykyo's situation. He told me to report anything strange or people who have come in contact with her. I am uneasy with this but I will stay by Kaykyo side. I decide to ignore my club's protests of following Kaykyo and go anyway. As she listened against the door her expressions changed a lot. Mostly confusion as she tried to decipher what the voices were saying behind the door. I thought it was cute how frustrated she looked but then I know how pissed she will get when the truth comes out. I just get the feeling this isn't going to end as well as we all hope it will.

* * *

**Okay chapter 9 DONE! Thank you so much ****Apocalypsebutterfly**** for responding to me. **

**Apocalypsebutterfly has decided that OC's will be with the twins. I have an idea that you will find out in later chapters :} also on Wednesday I will be posting the Nekozawa and Kaykyo fanart soooooooooo say alive for that. Another thing is that the more feed back I get the sooner I post. So if I get suggestions, ideas, or just love I will post sooner. So now for the disclaimer.**

**Me: Haruhi will you do the disclaimer?**

**Haruhi: -shrugs- okay sure**

**Me: yay **

**Haruhi: darks-god-head does not own OHSHC or any of its characters only her OC's and imagination **

**Me: -hugs Haruhi- thanks **

**Well see you all in CHAPTER 10 it will be special since its CHAPTER 10 so loves you all bye :3 **


End file.
